Namikaze Siblings
by Ninjazzz
Summary: As a child, Naruto lived on the streets in poverty and despair. Until one day a few members of the Uchiha clan take him into their home and give him a sense of family he has longed for, until the horrific day of the Uchiha massacre. Wrongfully blamed for the killings, Naruto is banished from the village, but he doesn't leave alone, as the very Uchiha he calls family go with him.


Merry Christmas you guys. This is a story I had out a while ago but I didn't like how it was so after minor tweaks I've decided to repost it. Hope you like it.

SHOUT OUT: THANK YOU KINGKAKASHI FOR THE SUMMARY. Kingkakashi was the one who came up with the summary for this story because I am horible at them.

Chapter 1: Where it all went to hell

An: I don't own Naruto or any characters I don't make up.

"Well Sensei, what should we do? I mean as much as I want to I can't. Minato and Kushina ment alot to me but with my spy network it'd be dangerous. If I stay then I can't get information."

"You could always hire a sitter or take them with you?"

"I'd be gone weeks maybe even months! They may as well live with some-one else at that rate. I can't take them with me because it'd be too dangerous, missing-nin, undercover work, meeting informants. Running for your life, dodging kunai, fire style jutsus, senbon, shuriken..."

"From not only the enemy but also those women you keep peeping on you old perv." 'You really are my student.' A realization dawned on him. "Maybe your right, while it would help them learn to dodge and run faster than any ninja alive or in certian cases angry women. Some of your adventures would be too dangerous."

"Now you see my point Sensei. Although I couldn't help but feel as though you were trying to say I'm not that good at spying."

"On enemy ninja you're the best, on women it's scary how after all these years you still wind up having to run away sometimes. What's most amazing is how your still alive with all your limbs and organs attached and where they belong, or allowed into hot springs. At least Minato wasn't that bad. The most I ever caught him with were swimsuit magazines when he was a teenager." 'I'll never tell him he kept them all these years and hidden from Kushina though he'll be even more of a pain in the neck.'

"Well what should we do sensei?"

"I'll figure something out. They'll have Kushina's last name so certain nations won't know. Right now I need you to go get information and delay nations from finding out we're weakened."

"Alright sensei. I should be back in a few years. Take care of Naruto."

"Be careful, and of course he's the fourths son after all."

Jiraiya left through the open window

'Amazing, kami knows how many years ninjas have been around and after discovering you can leave through the window and they forget how a door works. Now what to do with you. I still haven't told Kakashi and he won't be in any condition after I tell him about what happened to your father. May as well tell him now since he's on the roof.'

"Come in Kakashi!"

A spiky silver haired man appeared in the room.

"You summoned me? Lord third, where is my sensei?"

"Kakashi, the nine tails was sealed into your sensei's child. However Minato and Kushina didn't survive."

Kakashi didn't need to hear more as he looked at the ground, depression surrounding him.

"Gomenasai Kakashi. But his children…" He didn't get to continue as Kakashi stormed out of the Hokages office towards the nearest bar.

'What am I supposed to do about you now?' and that's how the fourths children ended up in an orphanage.

6 years later...

"Get out! I don't care what lord Hokage says, you are out of here!" the child grabbed his bags. The blonde haired girl next to him helped him pack.

"Naruto pack everything you can. You pack your clothes and emergency stuff I'll get some blankets, pillows and the tent. Ok?"

"O-ok." a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy answered as he packed all his cloths.

Naruto's POV...

I packed my clothes and grabbed the medical kit we had put together. Chiharu grabbed food, water, pillows and, blankets and packed them in her duffel bag. We could hear everyone outside by the time we packed and decided to throw the stuff out the window. Until I heard a knock at the door. "Uzumaki. I have orders to escort you to lord Hokages office." We knew that voice. But even so if he was here then... We quickly looked at the window to see a boy about 10 years old. He held a empty bag for clothes with one hand, the other hand out to take the duffel bag.

Chiharu's POV...

I took the bag and stuffed Naruto's clothes into it. Naruto handed the large duffel to the ten year old dark haired dark eyed boy.

"How did you know?" I asked

"We were running errands and heard the yelling." he answered.

"And the orders? He's not a ninja yet."

"He borrowed one of our older cousins headbands. Sasuke is waiting at the house. You know where to meet us."

"Ok. See ya Itachi-nii." we both said quietly

We walked out bags in one hand, holding each other's free hand. We saw Uchiha Shisui once we entered the hall. Shisui lead us downstairs grin on his face once the orphanage was out of sight and took off the head band.

"Man, too easy." Shisui said as he took off the headband

"Thanks for that you guys."

"Hai Arigato."

Shisui is a year older than Itachi. Itachi calls Shisui 'Shisui-nii.' or 'nii-san.' but they're actually cousins. Itachi has a younger brother the same age as Naruto and me named Sasuke. He also has a sister a year younger than us named Melia. Shisui and Itachi are members of a ninja clan, the Uchiha clan. Itachi and Shisui help us out because of the fact that we're no older than Sasuke is, and yet we're treated like the plague. We don't know why. Everyone calls us deamons. Sasuke is mine and Naruto's closest friend so he became like a brother to us. Itachi and Sasuke are close, same with Shisui and Itachi, and Sasuke and Shisui. So they hang around alot that's how we started to call them our nii-san. They're the closest thing we have to family besides each other. Naruto is my nii-san by blood. We share the same parents but we don't know who they are.

"Imoto?"

"Hai Naru-nii san?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing gomen, I guessed I spaced out."

"You two can spend some time at our house. Sasuke has been wondering when you'll be by again."

"We'll have to check with the Hokage first though."

"Why do you have to be a downer Shisui?" Itachi asked

"Because people are watching us now."

"Let's go."

Hokage's office...

Shisui POV...

"What?"

"Hai, she threw them both out. Normally Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto would love to have them over, but that's only ever been for sleep overs and there's only one spare room."

"They are still more than welcome to stay with us."

"Itachi, and Shisui are right Lord Hokage." We turned to see Uchiha Fugaku walking in, and Uchiha Mikoto by Naruto and Chiharu.

"We have a spare room ready incase something."

"Are you sure Fugaku-sama?"

Uncle Fugaku looked at him like if it was just them he'd kill him.

"Lord Hokage can you please activate the privacy seals? I don't wish for Chiharu or Naruto to hear this."

He nodded and activated the seals.

"May I have permission to tell Itachi and Shisui?"

"Very well, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui this is a S-class secret do you understand? No one can know what you are about to be told."

"Hai." we both said at once

"Shisui, Itachi. You know about the nine tailed fox and how the Yondiame destroyed it? The truth is not even lord fourth could kill the beast so he chose to seal it inside a human vessel. The civilian council are a bunch of idiots who believe the vessel is the beast or at the very least is being controlled by it after it ate it's soul until it can get out."

"So some of the...permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead you two."

"Arigato." I said as Itachi took over.

"We're all thinking this so I may as well say it. So some of the assholes in the village with a stick up their ass think after Kyuubi was sealed it ate it's vessels soul and has taken over it's body until it can get out." I saw the calculating glint in his eyes

"Hai." lord Hokage said

"The vessel wouldn't happen to be one of his own children would it?"

"H-how did you...?"

"Lord Hokage, I've seen quite a bit to know about how the civilians act to figure it out. I know that Lord Fourth was an honorable man to not sacrifice anyone else's family and I remember walking with Okaa-san and seeing Oba-chan Kushina with Lord Fourth around the market. They were smiling and laughing and you could tell they were together. And I can even remember another time when she told Okaa-san she was pregnant."

'That's my otouto.'

"You're right though Itachi. He sealed the nine tails into..."

Later...

Chiharu's POV...

Itachi, Shisui and Oji Fugaku walked out of the Hokages' office.

"Well everything is taken care of. How would you like to live with a family?"

"Would we be able to still see Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui?"

Mikoto Oba-san and Fugaku Oji-san shared a look

"Of coarse, in fact you would see them in the morning."

"What Fugaku means is you'd be living with us."

"Really?"

"Hai, Chiharu-chan you've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

"N-no not at all. It's just, what would everyone in your family say? I don't want to start trouble."

"I'm the clan head if anyone says anything they talk to me. And trust me no one will say anything."

"Arigato. C-can I still call you Oji-san and Oba-san?"

"We would never force you to call us anything else. Now where did you put their stuff Itachi?"

"How did you know?"

"You mean you just happened to be walking by when they were getting thrown out and left all their stuff?"

"No. We left it over in the corner."

"Good. Fugaku-kun be a dear and carry their bags?" Mikoto Oba-chan asked sweetly. Fugaku Oji-san complied with a few grumbles. He knew better then to aruge with his wife

Naruto's POV...

Once we arrived at the Uchiha clan compound gates the guards looked at us strangely. I didn't like it.

"Mikoto Oba-san?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"The guards are looking at Chiharu and me like everyone else does again."

"Oh?" She said as she turned towards the guards. "Tell me Heri-kun, Hara-chan do you have a problem with Chiharu-chan?"

"No Mam. We just weren't sure if you'd like them escorted in to Sasuke-kun's room?"

"Well they'll be living with us from now on. If you have a problem you can put it up with Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, Sasuke-kun, or me and my husband. Understand?"

"Hai!" they both said with fear I was almost laughing, serves them right.

"Good, you are to treat them like anyone else in the clan. If I hear otherwise you'll deal with Melia-chan." now they were sweating bullets Melia though a year younger than us, everyone learned that she was excellent in interrogation. Heri ('He-re') learned the hard way. None of us knew where she got her somewhat twisted sense of humor. (An: for those who want to understand Melia better or the Heri learned the hard way reference check out Melia's secret.) We walked through the gates and immediately were jumped on by Meli-chan. (An: It's pronounced 'Mee-lee)

"Nii-san Nee-chan."

"Hey Melia."

"Hey."

"Come on your room is this way." she grabbed Chiharu's hand and pulled it.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey come on ill show you where you can put your stuff."

"Sweet."

He lead me to my new room that was adjacent to Chiharu's room. It had orange walls, a bed with a wooden frame, and two drawers underneath in the corner to the left, a book shelf on a wall to the right. There was a small light blue table and chairs not far from my bed. A chest and drawers to the left and a toy chest to the right of the window completed what was in there.

"I'll help you put your stuff away so Melia, Itachi, Shisui and, I can show you more of the house."

"Ok." there wasn't much to put away. I only had 5 shirts and pants, same with Chiharu. Although she mostly wore my clothes, she might be shy but she's a tomboy.

Chiharu's POV...

I looked at my new room, light red colored walls. A bed to the right, it had a wooden frame no head board. There were drawers underneath it for sheets, 'Or snacks that we got for the orphanage.' A light blue dresser was off to the right. A table with paper and crayons to the left. There was a window near my bed and across from the door. Across form the door under the window was a toy chest. I looked at it curiously.

"Go ahead open it!" Meli-chan told me, I walked over to it and when I opened it I saw so many toys.

"Like them?"

"H-Hai. Are- are they mine?"

"Hai. Why wouldn't they be. Boys don't exactly like teddy bears and stuff like this.

There weren't many toys in the toy chest but I wasn't going to complain. This was the most toys I'd ever had in my life! There was a large stuffed rabbit, a smaller stuffed rabbit, a light brown teddy bear, one white, and one light orange tiger.

"Ne, Ne! Over here! Come check out your bed." I was pulled across to my bed where Meli-chan (AN: Ya that's Melia's nickname. If you don't like it change it in your head as you read.) "Open it." I pulled the drawer out to see the most softest blanket ever. It was velvet red with blue trim, It was so soft and fluffy!

"It's like what Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii got me for christmas. Like it?"

I held it close and shook my head "No, I love it. Arigato Meli-chan."

"Just call me Melia. You're a part of the family now! So with me you can drop the honorifics."

"Alright, but it's just Chiharu or Haru for me."

"Ok."

"Ahem." We turned to see Sasuke and Naruto in the door way "Hope we're not interrupting anything." Sasuke asked

"No, not at all." I answered

"Then you finished all your unpacking?" Naruto asked

"No, I haven't even started."

"We'll help." We jumped hearing Itachi behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ya you guys forgot your bag with the med kit, tent, canteens..."

"I'll hold on to the med kit Shisui-nii. One of the canteens is Naruto's the other's mine."

"I'll go put the tent with the other stuff we've appropriated from the orphanage." Itachi said as he left to the usual place which... we have no idea where he puts all that stuff. Melia helped me with my cloths. Which wasn't much just five pairs of old dirty shirts and pants.

"I'll inform Mikoto-Oba chan that we're heading out later. Head's up don't tell her we're going to the cloths store." Shisui told me as he watched

"Why?" I asked

"Listen to Shisui-nii, My Okaa-san might be one scary clan head's wife, but the clan would go bankrupt if she went with us." Itachi added

"Oba-chan does love to shop doesn't she otouto?"

"Hai."

"Anyways both you and Naruto only have what four pairs of cloths, all dirty. Washing them will help but you could use some cloths that actually fit you."

"Shisui-nii you know people won't sell us stuff." I told him

"They will this time." Shisui and Itachi looked at eachother then Melia and chuckled. Melia had a large grin on her face that spelled trouble.

We stood up after putting Naruto's and my dirty cloths in the hamper. We then got a grand tour of the Uchiha compound. We finally went in for dinner when Oba-chan called us in.

Naruto's POV...

I couldn't believe all the food. I'd never seen so much food. There was ramen, rice, and pork. I sat on Chiharu's right side on one of the far ends. Sasuke sat across from me with Itachi on his left, Shisui on his right. Melia sat across from Itachi on the other side of Chiharu.

"Okaa-san. Shisui, Saskue, Melia and I were going to take Chiharu and Naruto out tonight to a carnival. We'll be back late."

"Alright, just be careful, and not too late."

We finished eating and got ready.

We met at each other's door. Melia wore a pink t-shirt, white shorts. Sasuke wore a blue shirt high collar, white shorts. Itachi wore a grey shirt and black shorts. Shisui wore a blue shirt with a high colar as well but with black shorts. Chiharu wore a red t-shirt borrowed from Melia and blue shorts. I wore a orange shirt with dark grey shorts. We headed out.

"What ride would you like to go on?" Shisui asked us

"I thought we were cloths shopping." I asked

"Ya but you two don't get to go to too many fairs do you?" Shisui responded

"I wanna go on the swings." Chiharu said pointing to the swings that go around fast.

"Alright. Let's go." Itachi led us to the machine and paid the woman for us to ride. She was glaring at Chiharu and me, I could tell she was going to say something before Itachi and Shisui glared back their eyes red. I was happy to see Chiharu laughing and having fun.

The ride finally stopped as Melia wanted to take Chiharu shopping. Shisui went with them so Melia wouldn't torture any poor unfortunate civilian who wasn't going to sell anything to Chiharu. Itachi took me and Sasuke to another store to pick stuff out for me.

Chiharu's POV...

I was nervous because everyone stared at me. But Melia stayed by my side and it made me feel safer. Melia is really good at interrogation and fighting. I knew no one would mess with her because she's the princess of the Uchiha. Together Melia helped me get black, grey, dark blue, dark red, white, pale pink and purple shirts. We got tank tops, t-shirts and, spaghetti strapped shirts in those colors. We also got several pairs of ninja mesh shirts and leg bands for my shorts. She also helped me pick out several shorts in black and blue. The same colors for a few pairs of long pants. We left the store and I was now the owner of at least 10 new shirts and pants.

Naruto's POV...

Sasuke and Itachi helped me get some new cloths. We went over and picked out some orange, dark red, blue and black t-shirts and black under shirts. Itachi made me try on some ninja mesh. Sasuke helped get a few pairs of shorts in blue, black, and dark green.

"Well get some jackets and new shoes for you and Chiharu when we meet up with the others." Itachi informed us.

We left the store and I saw Itachi seal everything into a scroll.

Chiharu's POV...

We met up with the others and Itachi and Shisui all but dragged us into another store where we each got a pair of blue ninja sandals and I got a pair of black boots. I saw Itachi get some gloves and guessed his and Shisui's were getting worn out. Speaking of whom I didn't see Shisui or Melia. We left the store, sealed everything away so Mikoto Oba-chan wouldn't know until later and left. Sasuke and Naruto picked a roller coaster for us to ride next. Just as we were about to pay Shisui and Melia reappeared. They joined us on the ride. I sat with Naruto, Sasuke with Itachi and, Melia with Shisui. We went on a large slide, played some games and went back. This was going to be a fun life...

Timeskip 2 years later...

Naruto and I learned a few ninja techniques like how to throw shuriken and kunai. How to fight, and live in the woods. We were enrolled in the ninja accademy, same with Sasuke or Melia. This was our first year, and we've been having fun. Naruto keeps skipping out of class and running out with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Fugaku-Oji just says that Naruto will be good at stelth one day if he can keep getting past Iruka-sensei. Shisui and Itachi were ninja. Itachi led the anbu black ops, Shisui was a chuunin. Itachi had been distant towards everyone lately except us.

Itachi's POV...

Shisui and I have been planning on stopping the coup de ta the clan has been planning.

"Shisui, I recieved my orders."

"I'll help you. You'll need a lot of supplies. Get your scroll. How much time do you have?"

"Till tomorrow."

"Get all your empty scrolls. I'll get the ink and brushes. Clone jutsu. You know what to do."

"Got them."

"Good. And my clones should be back in a bit with supplies. Right now seal your cloths." I wrote cloths on the scroll label before pulling out all of his cloths. My clones came back with several tents, canteens, blankets, and ninja gear. I organised the supplies before labeling another scroll, camping. Itachi finished sealing his cloths with some room to spare. I worked on sealing the large sized tents, Itachi worked on the medium sized ones. We were going to leave the smaller ones for the others to use. We finished sealing some blankets and pillows in his room.

"Itachi, give me a hand I'll need to pack too." we rushed to my room and sealed everything. Itachi and I planned everything to look like I had died that night through suicide. I knew Melia would be heart broken, Itachi took the blame. I ran out of the village as fast as I could without being detected. Itachi was going to teach the others how to seal that night before tomorrow. I knew at least Melia would pick up basic sealing quick. She was smart, she'd need to think fast to protect everyone.

Melia's POV...

Itachi called us into a meeting that night. We met up in my room and he told us he was going to teach us basic sealing. Reading his mind I knew something was wrong. I picked up the hints that I was going to need this in the very near future. 'I know you can hear me right now. You'll have to be able to think fast. Pack soon and stay together.' he thought

'Why?'

'The clan is planning to over throw the Hokage. I received orders and I can't stay. The civillian council will try to blame Chiharu or Naruto. Protect them.'

'I'm working out all outcomes as we think as well as every alternative choice we have if they happen. Either way we'll have to run. How long?'

'Tomorrow while your in school.'

'Send a clone before hand to get me before hand. Cabin tomorrow right after.'

'Ok.' I broke the connection and concentrated on learning. I was the first to get it. He taught us the clone jutsu. Naruto and Chiharu couldn't do it so he taught us the shadow clone jutsu.

Everyone left for bed and I had my clones help me seal everything I would need in under two hours. I had most of my cloths sealed along with my toys then threw the scrolls in the bottom of my bag. My weapons collection I needed Itachi to help me with since I had so many. (An: again refrence to Melia's Secret.) We finally got everything packed by 10pm and went to bed. My bag was now packed with three scrolls containing my toys, most of my weapons, and all but a couple pairs of clothes. I placed one pair of pj's and a pair of clean clothes on top of the scrolls. I went to bed and awaited tomorrow.

The Next Day...

Itachi sent a clone to come get me and the others while at school. His excuse was Otou-san wanted to see me. Iruka-sensei chalked it up to clan affairs and let us go. We would have to be back by recess but we had a few hours. It was a true enough lie because Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted to give me something.

"Melia. My beautiful daughter. I know about your sharingan and it's abilities. I know you know what the clan was planning and what your brother must do. Know we don't hate him or any of you. Here." he handed me a scroll. "It has everything sealed inside that you would need. All of our money, weapons, scrolls containing jutsu. Everything. The civilian council will want to hurt Chiharu or Naruto. They've hated them for years and keep trying to take them from us."

"Itachi?" Okaa-san called to him. "This scroll contains everything about Chiharu and Naruto. It is on who they are who their parents are. Lord Hokage knows that we have this and has another scroll for you. He gave us this scroll to give to you. The other scroll he'll give you is Chiharu and Naruto's inheritance. You'll have to hide for the next few years but stay together." she told him

"Melia, Itachi, tell the others when you believe the time is right. Now let's go to the fair."

We left the compound and went to the fair. We had fun and I knew it was because Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted us to remember the fun times together. To make our last moments together good ones. We eventually had to go back to the academy.

We stayed late practicing. I knew when Itachi had finished his final mission and we went back home.

Sasuke's POV...

Once we got there it was quiet. Too quiet for the time of day. It was late for us to be getting home, but not late enough for everyone to be asleep. We ran home to see Okaa-san and Otou-san laying in the middle of the floor...dead... I pushed the others behind me where they couldn't see. Everyone backed up. Next thing we knew Anbu appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you are to come with us."

"We didn't do anything."

"It's alright they won't do anything to you. Will you Sky, Ice?" I asked

"No. We just have to bring you to the Hokage." Ice told Naruto

"Don't worry, we know Itachi. Itachi is a good friend of ours, and he cared about you so we'll protect you." Sky told us.

"It's alright Naruto-nii." They took off but not before...

"Melia-chan? Wait for us to come back."

"Hai!"

They left.

Naruto's POV...

We walked into a chamber, Chiharu holding my hand tight. We saw clan heads and civilians even the old man sitting around in chairs. It was a circular room, a table running around half the room with everyone behind it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you are accused of killing the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" I couldn't believe this they think Chiharu and I could do that. "We're innocent."

"Nonsense." one civillian woman shouted. "You're chakra was found all over the Uchiha compound."

"Because we train there." I said sarcastically.

"You killed them admit it deamon!" others started to shout

"The deamon must pay. They're guilty. We should have killed them when they were born. They're demons!"

"Silence! Naruto tell us your side to the story."

"Arigato old man. Where would you like me to start?"

"Earlier today. Tell us everything that happened today."

"Hai! Chiharu, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Melia and, I woke up this morning and had breakfast together. After we went to the academy to listen to Iruka-sensei's boring lectures. Around 10am Uchiha Itachi Anbu captian came to inform us Uchiha Fugaku-san wished to speak to Melia, Sasuke, Chiharu and me. Iruka-sensei allowed us to go since it was the head of the Uchiha clan that asked to speak to us. We had to be back by high noon but we were still allowed to leave. Once we got to the Uchiha compound Melia went in and came out four minutes later along with Uchiha Fugaku and Lady Uchiha Mikoto. They took us to a fair."

"Hold on deamon. I don't know what game you're playing but why would the leader of the Uchiha clan along with his wife, take you two to a fair? You're nothing more than insects."

Suddenly a swarm of insects surrounded the idiotic civilian council woman.

"My clan uses insects. Do you have a problem with insects?" It was Shino's dad. The Aburame clan head.

"No. Forgive me, it was a bad choice of words. What I should have said was that they are worthless. So why would a clan head want anything to do with them. They are nothing more than deamon brats."

"We actually lived with them. We called Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, Fugaku-Oji and Mikoto Oba-chan."

"Lies. And seeing how your not ninja yet the civillian council has more say in what happens to you."

"No. They are still in the process of becoming shinobi so you don't have more power over them."

"Lord Hokage-sama they must be banished. They have proven that they are dangerous to everyone. Look what they did to our precious Uchiha-clan. If not we'll send word to Lord fire diamyo of what they've done and declare you unfit to remain hokage." the woman spoke out again. But this time I saw pink hair. 'Holy crud that's Sakura-chan's okaa-san.'

"Very well." the old man looked at us with sad eyes "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you two are banished from the hidden leaf village."

An: Hope you all enjoyed this new story. I'm not going to update as fast as Melia's Secret but that's because I don't know where I want this story to go yet. I'll update as soon as I can. How many reviews and comments I get will depend on how fast I update. I'll update no matter what but if I get a lot of reviews I'll update what ever I have done. Please check out Melia's Secret. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and/ or favorited Melia's Secret. Thanks for reading.

Stories to read...

Naruto vs Sasuke the aftermath by Kingkakashi.

It's a incredible story, on what happens after the valley of the end and how everyone is affected.


End file.
